


Double Proposal

by ochachako



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, peko and chiaki helping these two idiots smh, they are idiots who would do this don't at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ochachako/pseuds/ochachako
Summary: Kuzuhina Week 2k19Day 1: FluffPrompt: Marriage





	Double Proposal

Hajime paces around the den of his shared flat with his current partner and hopefully soon to be fiancé. His phone was sitting on the table nearby the current message history showing he had really only texted Chiaki, Peko, and Natsumi. The messages visible to the eye were just respectful to each person’s style and personality.

Chiaki: Well good luck Hajime

Peko: I wish you the best of luck with this pursuit, may you and the young master be happy.

Natsumi: You fools are perfect for each other, no doubt this will be hilarious to tell me later~ 

As his eyes laid on those messages the only one that really stuck with him was his good friend and possible future sister-in-law Natsumi, sure she had a tendency to joke around with him. More so that he was dating her brother and how serious the relationship had gotten. The weight of the box in his pocket felt heavier than it should be and most likely more than it even was. Today was their four year anniversary, not as long as some couples waited. After all his father didn’t even propose until 13 years into his relationship with his mother. It was easy to tell the young man was stressed, after all he didn’t know if Fuyuhiko even wanted to marry him! Finally calming his nerves a smaller bit he sat on the couch as in another room his partner wasn’t doing much better.

Fuyuhiko was in the bedroom dressed quite casually, this was him and Hajime’s four year anniversary. That was pretty serious to him, looking at the open drawer of his bedside table the dark brown velvet box mocked him. He was starting to think this might be a stupid idea, after all Hajime had never shown any interest in marriage but neither had he. Tapping his foot he pulled out his phone with the names of three contacts currently lit up from his conversations earlier; Chiaki Nanami, basically his wingman for any plans with Hajime; Peko Pekoyama, his childhood friend and closest ally; and Natsumi Kuzuryuu, his baby sister who is one of Hajime’s best friends but also never always clear on her advice to him.

Chiaki: Good luck Fuyuhiko

Peko: I wish you good luck in your pursuits young master, may you and Hinata be very happy together

Natsumi: You two are so dumb sometimes, it’ll go fine Fuyu! Just make sure to tell me the story later, I need a good laugh~

He never understood his sister’s weird idea of encouragement but luckily Chiaki and Peko knew how to make him feel better about his decisions. After all the two had their own relationships to speak on in experience. Finally pulling himself together he grabbed the box, opening it seeing the silver band with a single small garnet in the middle. Shutting it he ran a finger over the soft velvet hiding the ring. He shoved the box in his pocket opening the door seeing Hajime sitting down tapping away on his phone, a look of pure thought on his face. He chuckled a bit approaching the other without so much as a peep escaping him. Leaning on the back of their somewhat ruined looking sofa he shook his head at the fact Hajime still hadn’t noticed his presence.

“Oi Hajime!” He yelled a smirk on his face as the other jumped hiding his phone and looking scared as his faced his partner. Trying not to seem suspicious (which he was absolutely failing at) he gave a small smile to the shorter of the two.  
“You finally ready Fuyuhiko?” He said in an almost teasing tone. The other pushed him as he moved towards the door, he didn’t take that long!  
“Yeah now get your ass moving beanstalk.” He muttered as Hajime let out a small laugh pushing himself off the couch coming over pressing a small kiss to Fuyuhiko’s forehead.  
“Before we leave, happy anniversary babe.” He said with a smile before exiting the apartment, the two were planning to hopefully move out and into an actual house, not some stuffy apartment building. Of course their neighbors were friendly though sometimes questionable.

Every place they had stopped at both had questioned whether it was the right time to pop the question or not, and everytime they decided it wasn’t. Now in the park the true finale so to speak of their date, the sky was clear and the stars shining. The two stopped at the same time however Hajime was quicker as he quickly dropped to one knee in the secluded area, the black box in his hands spoke enough to tell Fuyuhiko what was happening. Before he could say anything though Hajime opened the box confirming his suspicions. There sat a golden engagement band, no big decor as Hajime knew Fuyuhiko really wasn’t a fan of such.  
“Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, I know our relationship started out on a rough patch when we first met. Especially since I thought you were a lower secondary schooler, but through the time I spent befriending and loving you I knew this was the right decision to make. I didn’t want to do anything too extravagent because it just didn’t feel right for us-” He was finally cut off before his proposal became a rant.  
“Dumbass geez and here I was waiting a little bit.” He said also dropping to one knee staring him down as he pulled out the brown velvet box opening it. Of course Hajime began to crack a smile at this situation. “So I can most likely assume the feeling is mutual and you’ll say yes but I didn’t spend months thinking of what to say for nothing so listen up alright?” To that the other gave a nod “Good. Damn it okay. Hinata Hajime, I know I’m not the best man in the world or whatever but neither are you. We both suck at times but despite that you still managed to make me fall in love with you. That in itself is a wonderful achievement, never in my life did I think I would ever want to ask anyone to marry me yet here you are. So let me ask you, Hinata Hajime, will you marry me?” 

A moment of silence sat there as the normally fiery blonde was staring at him, face dusted pink. Of course to break that silence Hajime laughed a bit causing Fuyuhiko to be confused.  
“The hell are you laughing at Hajime?!” He yelled face bright red at this.  
“I just, it’s hilarious that we both decided to propose at the same time and spent months figuring out how to do it. But of course I will Fuyu as long as you’ll marry me.” He said holding out the ring he’d gotten.  
“Of fucking course why else did you think I asked you dumbass!” He said putting the ring on Hajime and Hajime in return putting his on him.

“We’re both such idiots, now Natsumi’s text makes sense.” Hajime said rolling his eyes arm around Fuyuhiko’s shoulders.

“Wait you texted Natsumi about this too?” He asked as the other nodded confused. “Yeah Natsumi, Chiaki, and Peko.” He stated as Fuyuhiko growled. “So did I, those bastards didn’t tell me you were planning the same thing!” To that they stayed quiet before laughing. “They’ll learn their lesson when they propose.” He said smirking knowing what was happening between Chiaki and Komaeda & Peko and her girlfriends. “They sure fucking will.” Fuyuhiko muttered before pulling Hajime. “Now let’s get home I’m exhausted.”


End file.
